Talk:New Arcadian Republic/@comment-25373667-20150709144931
IMPORTANT! NAR PEOPLE PLEASE READ. Also, no Cattirian spies! Military Command Bunker, Arcadia In a secret NAR command bunker, members of NARHIGHCOM meet to discuss strategy. Bohemia, Arkillon, Antares, Pickerington, Williams, Norrigton, and Insign. Are present. Bohemia speaks first. "Admiral of the Navy Courtney Halloway could not be present here today, as he is with the 3NV in Israel. However we have much to discuss." A holographic representation of the Cattirian Home Islands is pulled up on a display table. Bohemia continues, "We will need to do a simultaneous ground, sea, air, and aerospace attack if we are to achieve a swift victory. The Cattirians are most likely going to use nuclear weapons and alpha rogues, so several capital ships are being equipped with nuclear weapons as a deterrent. Prime all warp detectors, warp drives, and anti missile defenses to prepare for this event. Now, individual commanders, discuss your strategy." Desmond Williams of the Naval Defense Marines stands up first, "Here is our plan for initial landing of troops in Cattiria." Several green dots, representing NAR troops, appear on the holographic display as Williams continues, "With cover from the aerospace, and surface fleets, as well as cover from the air force, we will commit ourselves to a two way attack. First, we will land half the I NDM ARMY here, on the Western shores of Cattiria." Several green dots move into that position, "Then, once the beach defenders are adequately distracted, we will send in the second half of the I NDM ARMY as paratroopers behind enemy lines, pinning a large number of Cattirian forces down, and securing a beachhead." Williams sits down, and Johann Antares of the Arcadian Continental Army stands up. "Once the beachhead is secure, we will send in the I ACA ARMY, and the II ACA ARMY as reinforcements for the push inward. We are going to be sending in large numbers of tanks and artillery to provide protection for the troops. After that, it will be decided our next plan of action." Antares sits down, and George Pickerington of the National Air Force stands up to discuss his plan. "All while these landings are taking place, the NAF will be providing close air support, bombing any Cattirian military target we find. We will also have heavy bombers attacking military-industrial sites in Cattirian cities, and will be ready to drop nukes should the Cattirians resort to using nukes first. We will also be in charge of building airfields to provide air cover." With his plan finished, Pickerington sits down, and Arkillon of the NARNS stands up. "The naval and aerospace aspect of this operation is the most crucial." Many green dots appear on the holographic display, showing naval and aerospace forces, "Our first move is to move in our aerospace fleet, in order to give our surface fleet an easier job." Green dots move over top of the Cattirian Islands, "Norrington, you will be in charge of the bulk of the aerospace forces over Cattiria, consisting of these ships." Arkillon hands Norrington a few papers detailing what ships he has, protocol in the event of an emergency, etc. The fleet list includes: *The Undying Resolve *5 ''Andre Courteau''s *10 ''Viscount''s *20 ''Odyssey''s *20 ''Herald of Destruction''s *20 ''Imperator''s *20 ''Devastator''s *50, ''Tartan''s *80 ''Vindication''s *100 ''Incorruptible''s *100 ''Hope''s *200 ''Highlander''s *350 AF-1s "Also, Norrington, if you detect a warp missile heading towards your ships, warp the ship/ships within the blast range away ASAP. We can't risk unnecessary casualties. Now, I will keep a force of several aerospace ships in reserve in case things get hot. Once the CN aerospace fleet moves to defend against Norrington's ships, we will hypersail a large portion of the 1NV in near the western shores of Cattiria to cover the marines landing. Insign, you will keep the 2NV in reserve, in case we need back up. I would assume the beach landings and securing beachheads will take the majority of the day. Submarines will cover us the whole time, sinking enemy ships, and providing ASW screens. However, once night falls, we will send in the SCF to ambush Cattirian ships at night. This will be a violent, high stakes operation, but I believe we can pull off a victory." Arkillon sits, as Bohemia stands. "These packets contain important information on CN positions, tactics, and ships. Use them to your advantage. We will commence the attack as soon as we are sure Gallia is on board with the operation. You are all dismissed." The members of NARHIGHCOM stand up and leave one by one, to go prepare the forces of their respective branches. The operation, dubbed Operation Downfall, is about to be a go.